Home
by laura4992
Summary: Day One of Dalton Riot Week 2014: Songfic. Julian's travelling around the world promoting his latest movie and there's only one place he wants to be. Jogan. Set in the future. K plus just to be sure.


Hello everyone!

So my contribution has been inspired the song 'Home' (as I am currently in love with country music and Blake Shelton does an amazing version). The pairing is Jogan and it is set in the future.

For some reason this is being flagged up for having the lyrics in so I've had to take them out. Sorry everyone!

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own is the idea. The song is not mine nor are Jules or Lo. If they were 'Dalton' wouldn't be as fabulous as it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Julian had been on a world tour for the past three months promoting his latest film, an adaptation of yet another best-selling novel that Hollywood had picked up. He wasn't complaining; the plot was decent, the money was good and the cast were a cool bunch of people. There was just one problem with it all:

Since he left LA two and a half weeks ago he hadn't been able to spend any time with Logan that wasn't a rushed phone call or a late night Skype session.

And as much as he loved his job, he really wanted to get back to his husband.

They had been married a couple of years, starting filming for the film mere months after starting their life together as husbands. He missed his husband terribly, the physical ache of being away from Logan become stronger and more constant with each passing day. Even surrounded by cast members and directors and TV presenters and other guests the ache was there in the pit of his stomach reminding him that Logan wasn't with him, was thousands of miles away in their beach house or working late at the law firm to avoid going back to the large, empty house. He wanted to be home so Logan didn't have to avoid being home anymore because he was there to make the large house not so empty.

Looking through his Drafts folder on Julian's e-mail were countless messages meant for his husband that had never been sent for many reasons. Some he had started but then had been distracted by one thing or another and upon locking his phone had saved it but never returned to finish it. Some were blank e-mails where he had stared at the screen whilst being driven somewhere thinking of something, _anything_ to tell the blond that would show everything he felt; how much he missed him and loved him and he was thinking about him and wished he was there with him so he could hold him and kiss him and never let him go… but nothing. So they too were saved when he locked his phone, abandoned to the grave of things Logan would never see.

Julian loved his job, he really did. He adored the new places he went and the people he met and the fans screaming his name and the overwhelming love he felt from his supporters. He knew it was a life not many got to live- he was living many people's dream- but he was desperate to return to LA. He was desperate to return to Logan.

Logan was home.

Three months, nine days and nearly seven thousand miles away from Logan and he was ready to finish all the promotional work for the film and go back to LA. He missed being able to walk around and no-one care that he was there and not have to have his bodyguard with him every waking moment and just curl up with his husband after a long day and eat Chinese and watch movies and just _be_. He really wanted that, so much.

He'd got to a point where there were times it was like he was on auto-pilot, his body taking over the usual motions of being in front of the camera and media whilst his mind blanked out so he could think about warm, sandy beaches and slicked back blond hair and green eyes and a body he knew as well as his own…

He wished Logan could just drop all his work and come out to see him but he knew it would never happen; the blond had a law firm to run so he had to stay. Logan's job involved very little travelling, Julian's involved a lot of travelling. They knew this, they had accepted this since high school when they were just friends and Julian would whirl off to do a movie or some Something Damaged episodes or a modelling shoot. Logan supported him one-hundred percent but he was never going to be the red-carpet-arm-candy husband and Julian knew that. So he just had to wait a little longer, they would be reunited soon. He just had to be patient.

Japan. The last country before Julian returned to America, returned to his husband. If he allowed himself to think about how close but still so far away- nearly five and a half thousand miles- he was from his husband he did get a little emotional (in private, if it was in public it was 'allergies' and 'were they sure there was definitely no peppers in that food because they knew how they brought him out in a terrible rash' and full diva persona if need be) but he tried to avoid thinking about it; Logan wouldn't want him crying. They would be together again in time.

Boarding the plane back to LA had Julian's nerves buzzing under his skin. In twelve hours he would be back in the US and (hopefully) on his way home. When he had put his seatbelt on he slipped his earbuds in and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep for most of the flight so he would be refreshed for his husband.

Upon leaving LAX Julian got in the pre-arranged car and it set off, the brunet pulling out his cell and calling the only number he had rang whilst touring after driving for a while.

"Hey babe."

His heart leapt at the sound of his husband's voice and he bit back the grin. "Hey Lo, how are you?"

"I'm alright, just watching TV, how are you?"

"I'm alright, just heading back to my hotel; I had an interview with a magazine."

"Oh cool, how was it?"

"It was fine, the guy doing the interview was really nice. Enough about me, I've talked about me so much it's getting tiring. What are you up to tonight?"

Logan gasped in comical horror. "My Diva doesn't want to talk about himself? Are you feeling alright?"

"Looo." He whined as the blond laughed. "Please just humour me. How's your day been? What do you plan on doing?"

"Today was alright, busy as always." He sighed. "I've got a case coming up that's taking up a lot of time in the office, not enough for me to have to stay late but enough to have me working my ass off when I'm in." He sighed. "Tonight I'm going to watch TV, maybe buy in a pizza if I can't find anything good enough in the fridge."

"Sounds like a nice, quiet evening."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Lo please-"

"Sorry, force of habit." Logan chuckled and the brunet could hear him moving around the house. "I'm feeling a film, what do you suggest I watch?"

The actor quietly exited the car, carrying his case to avoid making any more noise. "How about 'White Chicks'?"

"Babe, you know I can't watch 'White Chicks' alone; I need someone to quote it with me."

"Well maybe you will have someone to quote it with you…"

"What do you mean?"

Julian couldn't hold back the grin forming on his lips. "Lo?"

"Yeah?"

"Open the door."

Moments later the door swung open and Logan stood in the entrance, eyes shining with tears and his face a picture of shock before launching himself at his husband, hugging him tightly and burying his head in the crook of the brunet's neck. Julian grinned tearfully and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist as the blond murmured "Welcome home Jules." Before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.


End file.
